


Ceramics

by Bitterblue



Category: Bitterblue - Kristin Cashore, Seven Kingdoms Trilogy - Kristin Cashore
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-13
Updated: 2012-06-13
Packaged: 2017-11-07 15:24:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/432631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitterblue/pseuds/Bitterblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hava has to do something with her hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ceramics

Her mother sculpted stone, but Hava prefers to work in ceramic.    
  
There is a certain delight to the friction of wet clay, the slip and pull of it under her fingers. She does not make sculptures, only useful things. Hava so longs to be useful. Plates and bowls and pitchers, fired and glazed deep blue and ruby red for the Lady Queen, her sister.   
  
The suggestion had been Madlen's, finding Hava trying to be a plank of wood in the art gallery. Something to do with her hands, something productive, and nothing related to her Grace. Perhaps Hava might enjoy creating, like Bellamew? She could have been jilted by it, offended by the implicit comparisons, but instead it was like the first rays of sunlight after a storm. The feel of creating new to Hava, veteran impersonator, and swiftly has become one she craves.   
  
They eat together off plates Hava has made, with bread Bitterblue helped knead in the kitchens, and slowly, the sisters learn to create together a world where artists are never destroyed.


End file.
